Cor Memorias (Pausada)
by Srta.Rossean
Summary: EN PAUSA. La tentación le llevó a reconocer su oscuro pasado y la condujo a un remoto futuro. Sintiéndose embriagada por la violencia sin control de cierto individuo, Ime se aventura a descubrir los escondrijos que de momento ignora de sí misma.
1. Chapter 1

Insomnio. Es curioso cómo la falta de quietud y la excesiva preocupación genera el insomnio.

Algo involuntario que se genera en tu cuerpo y afecta a la mente.

Lo primero que percibieron sus ojos al abrirlos fueron los vestigios de la noche. La radiante luz del sol se abría paso en el cielo. Observó cómo amanecía a través de aquella sencilla ventana.

Todo lo que le rodeaba en ese momento se podría describir con ese adjetivo. Sencillez. Y es debido a que se había mudado recientemente a una nueva casa bastante simple y vacía si lo comparamos con los lugares donde había estado viviendo sus últimos veintitantos años, mansiones ridículamente ostentosas y extravagantes.

Quizá un poco de sencillez le vendría bien. Al menos eso pensaba nuestra protagonista antes de darse cuenta de que llegaba tarde.

Aquel distrito de la ciudad para ella tenía algo cautivador, quizá porque desde pequeña había permanecido en un entorno muy distinto, sin embargo, no podía dejar de observar a su alrededor olvidándose por un momento de la misión que se le había encomendado.

Noveno, le había ordenado verificar el estado de la décima generación de guardianes. De hecho, su papel siempre había derivado en reunir cualquier tipo de información que pudiera beneficiar a la familia, y ella muy a su pesar accedía y realizaba su trabajo.

Aquella misión le iba a resultar demasiado fácil.-Pensó la joven. A pesar de su corta edad tenía la capacidad de realizar cualquier tipo de misión; e infiltrarse en una universidad no era algo que se pueda considerar dificultoso.

Consideró que desde lo alto de la azotea del edificio podría visualizar y ampliar su campo de visión. Y eso hizo. Poco tardó en reconocer al joven: tenía la complexión delgada y poco atlética, era más bajo que la media de jóvenes a su edad, de mirada humilde y amable.

Era casi ridículo pensar que aquel pequeño chico se convertiría pronto en el Capo Vongola. Pero ella no era quien para contradecir esa decisión.

Su mirada se desvió al chico que le seguía, a quien identificó como Gokudera Hayato: guardián de la Tormenta de la nueva generación. Pocos dirían que apesar de su apariencia rebelde sería casi un genio en el ámbito intelectual.

Continuó con quien dedujo que sería el guardián de la Lluvia, un chico alto y de apariencia despreocupada.

-Eh, tú.

La joven volteó ligeramente la cara hacia donde había provenido la voz. Se había sorprendido ligeramente ya que no le había escuchado acercarse, siquiera había percibido su presencia.

-Nunca te he visto en mi territorio, intrusa.

La joven casi sonrió cuando observó las armas que llevaba el muchacho en las manos dispuesto a iniciar una pelea. Lo reconoció al ver esas tonfas y aquella cinta en el brazo con la palabra 'Disciplina' escrita; se trataba del guardián de la Nube.

-Hibari Kyoya.- Ella pronunció su nombre con una sonrisa en sus labios al tiempo que le echaba una mirada poco disimulada.- Eres muy sigiloso, como una nube recorriendo el cielo.

-¿Quién eres?- Cuestionó al tiempo que se abalanzaba contra ella con la intención de golpearla.

\- Qué simple eres. -Se mofó ella esquivando sin dificultad su ataque.- Veo que es cierto que eres el líder del Comité Disciplinario incluso en la Universidad, Kyoya.

-No lo preguntaré más. ¿Quién eres?- Habló amenazante al tiempo que lanzaba una serie continua de ataques que nunca llegaron a golpear a la chica.

-No has cambiado ni un ápice. Sigues siendo malhumorado con esa mirada desafiante y amenazadora, aunque sé de alguien que te supera en eso.- Comentó la joven casi para sí misma.-Todavía eres ingenuo e impulsivo. Un error bastante común en personas orgullosas.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte.- Dijo al tiempo que una tonfa chocó violentamente contra el bastón extensible que materializó la joven en el último segundo para defenderse.

-Dino me dijo que te había estado entrenando, veo que es cierto, pero aún te falta un largo camino para poder lograr siquiera pensar en un enfrentamiento contra mi.- Se burló ella cuando sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros.

Sintió una nueva presencia y con un pequeño impulso se alejó del chico para encarar al nuevo sujeto. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver al dueño de ése característico sombrero negro, con una franja anaranjada, y el pequeño camaleón sobre el ala del mismo

-Me alegra verte bien, Ime. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez.

-La última vez aún estabas atrapado en la forma de arcobaleno.- Murmuró ella observándole con fascinación.- Te has vuelto más... atractivo.

Y no era para menos. Aquel que tenía delante era nada más y nada menos que el ex-arcobaleno del pacificador amarillo: Reborn.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Reborn sintió una oleada de deseo y necesidad de sentirla entre sus brazos. ¿Qué tenía ella que lo hacía sentir de esa manera? La primera vez que la conoció sintió intriga. Al igual que él, le rodeada un aura de misterio. Pero conforme los años pasaron, y la vio crecer se dio cuenta de que ya no era una niña.

-Tú también has crecido.- Habló de nuevo el mayor con picardía.

-Reborn, has interferido.- Intervino Hibari molesto.

\- No malgastes el tiempo en pelear contra ella. Más importante, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Quién es?- Exigió saber el menor.

\- Are ~Are, y pensar que de verdad te has olvidado de mi, me siento dolida.-Murmuró mirando a Kyoya antes de centrarse en Reborn.-Verifico el estado en el que se encuentra la nueva generación de guardianes entre otras cosas.

-Otras cosas.- Recalcó Reborn con intriga.

La joven inquieta jugueteó con los anillos que llevaba puestos en las manos. Era obvio que no quería hablar de ese tema, y no pasó desapercibido para Reborn.

Sintió la mano de Reborn sobre su cabeza. El mismo gesto que hacía el hijo de Noveno cuando pretendía hacerla sentir segura y protegida.

-Está bien. Ve a casa, hablaremos más tarde de ello.


	2. Chapter 1,1

Ime no podía recordar la última vez que había estado rodeada de tanta gente. Tal multitud de personas en un espacio tan reducido como lo era su nueva casa era algo que le producía cierta incomodidad. Y ésto era debido a que durante el transcurso de los últimos años había estado de un lugar a otro viajando prácticamente sola.

A pesar de que toda su infancia había estado rodeada de multitudes de personas asociadas a la familia Vongola, esto era diferente, el espacio era demasiado reducido. Bien era cierto que la casa tenía un tamaño considerable, sin embargo en comparación a las lujosas mansiones a las que había estado acostumbrada, esto era diminuto. A decir verdad, asfixiante en ese momento.

Esa sensación se había manifestado en el mismo momento en que su conversación con Reborn fue interrumpida por la inesperada llegada de Dino y de algunos miembros de la décima generación.

Así que tuvo que comenzar desde un principio e informar que se había cruzado con subordinados de la familia Söyo, quienes habían visto la oportunidad de recuperar su grandeza e importancia con la intención de acabar con Vongola como rivales de la familia.

 _Ime, quien era hija biológica de la familia Söyo, había jurado lealtad a Vongola cuando Noveno la acogió. Pensaba que no tenía más elección que ayudar a Vongola, para agradecerles de alguna manera ser rescatada._

-También os tengo que decir algo sobre Timoteo.

-¿Sobre Noveno?- preguntó algo extrañado Dino.

-¿Le ocurre algo al abuelo?- saltó Sawada con preocupación.

\- A decir verdad me pidió que no te contase nada de momento, Sawada, pero creo que deberías saber que Timoteo apenas puede sobrellevar el cargo. Está ya en una edad avanzada y si se presenta una gran amenaza no podrá proteger por sí mismo a la familia.

-¿Quieres decir que pronto Tsuna será nombrado como Capo de Vongola oficialmente?-Inquirió Reborn.

-Sí.

-Pero yo no quiero ser el Décimo Vongola. A pesar de la situación del abuelo yo…-comenzó a decir Tsuna frustrado.

-Tsuna, tienes que decidir si vas a convertirte en el Décimo o no.- Exigió el ex-arcobaleno.

-Yo… Lo siento, pero no quiero el título de Décimo Vongola.- Habló el joven.-No quiero convertirme en un capo de la mafia.

-Entonces ya no tengo nada que hacer contigo. Iré a informar a Noveno de tu decisión.- Respondió Reborn marchándose de la casa sin decir nada más.

La joven por su parte suspiró mirando a su alrededor.

-Iré a preparar más té.

-No te molestes, Ime. Creo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos, ya te hemos molestado lo suficiente por hoy.- Habló Dino mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Está bien. Estamos en contacto. Y me alegro de haberos visto nuevamente, aunque haya terminado de esta manera.

-Nosotros también.- Comentó Yamamoto con una pequeña sonrisa, al igual que Gokudera, aunque éste no se forzó a sonreír.

Les acompañó hasta la puerta y llamó al castaño para poder hablar con él un poco mientras los demás esperaban en la calle.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi,-comenzó con una sonrisa discreta.-no me opongo en tu decisión, comprendo que ésto te haya superado, porque desde un principio nadie tuvo el detalle de conocer tu opinión ni comprender tus sentimientos,¿no es así? Míralo por el lado más positivo de todos estos años. Si Noveno pensó en ti para sucederle tendría sus buenas razones. Pero al final, siempre serás tú quien tenga la última decisión sobre tu vida y la manera de vivirla. Aunque sé de alguien que se alegrará mucho de tu decisión. Xanxus no lo va a creer cuando le den la noticia.

El joven desvió su mirada incapaz de responderle. Bien era cierto que todo el tema de la familia Vongola le vino de un día para otro hace seis años, cuando apenas tenía catorce años. A pesar de su negación desde un principio, le obligaron incluso a pelear contra Varia.

-Reborn...Él de verdad se ha ido,¿no es así? -Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Sí, lo más seguro es que esté de camino a Italia para informarle de todo a Noveno. Ya sabes que le gusta hacer las cosas con rapidez si lo precisan. Puedes irte ya, te están esperando.- Murmuró Ime con una sonrisa.

La joven no supo realmente como alentar en ese momento al chico, aunque era obvio que Tsuna estaba intranquilo y decaído. Tampoco era como si tuviera la necesidad de dedicarle unas palabras de consuelo, pero no podía negar que sentía lástima por él.

* * *

Aprovechando el silencio que se había creado en el ambiente Ime entró en casa para preparar más té. Se adentró en la cocina seguida de Reborn quien la miraba con una sonrisa discreta.

-¿Crees que Sawada está preparado para hacerse cargo de la familia?-Preguntó ella sin mirarle.

-Tiene la actitud digna de un líder, a pesar de que aún duda de sí mismo.

-Sí, no se puede negar. Tiene los mismo ideales que Giotto.

Reborn advirtió la incomodidad de la joven ante el silencio que se había producido entre ellos. No era para menos, pues Ime no sabía cómo debía comportarse ante él. Siempre lo había visto en su versión de arcobaleno, a excepción de dos ocasiones producidas accidentalmente por la intervención del bazuca del pequeño Lambo. Y ahora la idea de tratar con su forma física adulta le hacía sentir inquieta.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Escuchar la voz del mayor le hizo sobresaltar. Aquello sin duda le resultaba gracioso a Reborn, pues rara vez era verla en tal situación. Por lo general ella era muy confiada y no se dejaba achicar fácilmente.

-Me preocupa Noveno.- dudó por un momento y se rectificó.- Más bien me preocupa mi posición ante la situación de Noveno.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Noveno fue quien me dio un papel dentro de esta familia. ¿Éso dónde me deja a mí si él no está? Me refiero a que yo realmente no pertenezco a Vongola. Mi principal función radica bajo la orden de Timoteo. Con él fuera de juego… ¿Qué debería hacer yo después?

-Eres una estúpida al pensar eso. -se limitó a responder Reborn restándole importancia.

Ime sintió sobre su cabeza el peso de la mano del mayor y se limitó a no decir nada. Pero a pesar de aquello aún sentía un pequeño vacío.


End file.
